The Thrikk
The Thrikk are a race of Tardigrades descendans native to Chard, who have developed a complex social structure. Like the ants and bees of Earth, they are a eusocial society. They have managed to domesticate many of the native lifeforms, both plant and creature, yet have a firm respect for life since it is rare. =History= Early History After Chard became tidal locked, all its large life died out. The Life of Chard suffered greatly through this time, with the survivors living underground, or on the storm belt. It was here that a group of Tardigrades developed, much like the Om; a eusocial social structure. But unlike the Om, they also developed primitive hearing. These were to become the Thrikk. Tribal life The Thrikk began to farm the algae that lived in underground pools, harvesting the plants for consumption. They began to build mounds, for their people to live in. They eventually moved onto the surface, domesticating the other creatures of the planet. The Thrikk developed an instinct to protect all life, as it was quite rare on their world. But aside from domestication and small mound like cities, the Thrikk never advanced too far.﻿ First contact The Om observed the planet of Chard while probing the universe, and reported the find to the Grench. The Grench decided to investigate the planet, and sent a ship of explorers. =Features= Culture and Tools The Thrikk are an eusocial society, meaning that they work together for the good of their colony. Food is shared between the Thrikk evenly, as is the amount of work. They do not have castes, and even name individuals, though with numbers.The Thrikk do however have the Habit of naming important things,having individual names for the animals they domesticate,and even interesting stones that they find,these are named through a combination of Letters and numbers The Thrikk border on nature worship, as they are obsessed with protecting all life. This stems from the fact that their world has very few remaining lifeforms, and when those lifeforms suffer, so does the Thrikk. The Thrikk also are highly devoted to their colonies, but still have private possessions on occasion, like a shiny stone,the private possesions are most often put into the construction of a family hive,but if a Mound already exists,these personal possesions are held in small hoard chambers.﻿ Along with rocks, the Thrikk use Gummygrade ooze to build large mounds, where they store dried food, their eggs, and where the majority of them rest. They use piled rocks to make pens for Gummygrades, which they have domesticated along with Ursigrades and Rotifers. They also farm algae and seaweed grown underground. Aside from these tools, they use water pouches to feed their cattle. These pouches are made from the translucent skin of some Gummygrades, as they retain water and are light to carry. Biology The Thrikk are descended from Tardigrades, and are highly resistant to radiation. They are less so than Tardigrades or the Om, but they still are quite strong against radiation. They possess four pairs of limbs, each ending in two toes. They have sharp spikes lining their mouthhole, to piece flesh for eating, and to dig. They have "Ears" of a sort, though these are basic and leave much to be desired; they do grant an advantage over all their world's other species. They can still form the Tun state though this is used more for rolling now than for actual defence. However if a Thrikk is trapped above ground when a violent Solar storm begins to hit, they will enter this state﻿. Category:Tardigrade Category:Neo-Terra Category:Sapient Category:Tribes Category:Nature Category:Nature worshipping